hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Freetown Christiania
Freetown Christiania, or Christiania '''(クリスチャニア, ''Kurisuchania) ''is a fanmade character for the webcomic and anime, '''Hetalia. Her human name is Karoline (Densen) Køhler. Appearance Freetown Christiania has a blond ponytail hair, blue eyes and black eyebrows, which she probably got from her brother. She often was seen carrying around a gun (sometimes it was behind her back or in her pocket). Behind her clothes and her garments, it could be seen that she has many scars and scratches (corresponding to the murder and shooting happened in Christiania in 2005). Her official outfit is an outfit that was supposed to be worn in World War II in Denmark. Personality and Interests Christiania is feisty and as well tomboyish. She is very calm, but if someone ticked her off, she will be very angry and deadly. She is a little bit tsundere and loves to meditate, draw and yoga in her available times. She is religious and can be seen praying when there are bad times, and when something good happened to her, which she considers it a 'blessing'. She is shown to be mature at times, and as Denmark's little sister, and like Iceland, she doesn't want to call Denmark 'big brother'. She despises drugs and when she caught a person who is using them, she confiscates it (the drugs) and puts it in her dangerous chamber. Relationships Denmark Country's page: Denmark Denmark is caring towards her little sister, and often pleads her to call him 'big brother' so he would feel her affection towards him, but he failed. Sometimes, Christiania is more mature than her big brother, and is seen seldom scolding him to be more mature and less childish. But deeply, Christiania loves her big brother as a sibling, but she is not that expressive and doesn't know how to express her sisterly love towards him. One day a country dared her to call Denmark 'big brother', which she accepts so she would stop pleading her to call her like that, the result? She stuttered and almost failed. Finland Country's page: Finland Finland, just like Denmark, he also wants to be called 'big brother', but Christiania doesn't also want to, but aside from that, the two has a mutual respect for each other. Sweden Country's page: Sweden WIP Norway Country's page: Norway WIP Iceland Country's page: Iceland WIP Character Songs Marukaite Chikyuu (Danish) Hey hey papa, venligst få mig en vin! Hey hey moder, hey hey moder! Jeg kan ikke glemme smagen af de Frikadeller jeg spiste før! Tegn en cirkel, det er Jorden! Tegn en cirkel, det er Jorden! Tegn en cirkel, det er Jorden! Jeg er Christiania! Tegn en cirkel, er der Earth Ser nøje, er der Earth Eller måske er det Jorden? Jeg er Christiania! Ah, en rolig verden, Det kan ses med et slag af en pensel, I mit tilgængelige tid, vil jeg meditere (fredeligt)! ("I alt! Ti stille! Jeg forsøger at meditere over her!") Tegn en cirkel, der er Jorden Tegn en cirkel, der er Jorden Tegn en cirkel, der er Jorden Jeg er Christiania! Tegn en cirkel, der er Jorden Pludselig er der Earth! Lig på ryggen, er der Earth! Jeg er Christiania! Ah, med blot nogle kogende, en opskrift, der vil gøre dig råbe i glæde ("Oh, du vil se dig, danske køkken er Lækker!) Lynlåsen af drømme er der åbnet helt! Christiania! Hey hey, Danmark (bror)! Giv mig mere flæskesteg, bedes Åh, Søster! Lad os gøre yoga sammen! Hey hey bestefar, jeg er i fred Hey hey baby! (Du er sød ..) Hey papa! Hvor er min vin? Hey hey moder, hey hey moder! Jeg kan ikke glemme smagen af de Frikadeller jeg spiste før! Christiania! Christiania! Jeg er Christiania! Tegn en cirkel, det er Jorden Tegn en cirkel, det er Jorden Tegn en cirkel, det er Jorden Jeg er Christiania! Ah, en rolig verden, Det kan ses med et slag af en pensel, Lad os alle fejre sammen i fred! Christiania! Ah, over hele verden, Flag vajende overalt Med vores flag, lad os gå og rejse! Christiania! Marukaite Chikyuu (English) Hey hey papa, please get me a wine! Hey hey mother, hey hey mother! I can not forget the taste of the cakes I ate before! Draw a circle, it's the Earth! Draw a circle, it's the Earth! Draw a circle, it's the Earth! I am Christiania! Draw a circle, there's Earth Looking closely, there's Earth Or maybe it's the Earth? I am Christiania! Ah, a peaceful world, it can be seen with a stroke of a brush, In my available time, I will meditate (peaceful)! ("In everything! Shut up! I'm trying to meditate over here!") Draw a circle there's Earth Draw a circle there's Earth Draw a circle there's Earth I am Christiania! Draw a circle Earth Suddenly, there's Earth! Lie on their backs, there Earth! I am Christiania! Ah, with just a boiling, a recipe that will make you cry in joy ("Oh, you will see you, Danish cuisine is delicious!) The zipper of dreams is fully opened! Christiania! Hey hey, Denmark (brother)! Give me more pork, please! Oh, Sister! Let us do yoga together! Hey hey grandfather, I am at peace Hey hey baby! (You are sweet ..) Hey papa! Where is my wine? Hey hey mother, hey hey mother! I can not forget the taste of the cakes I ate before! Christiania! Christiania! I am Christiania! Draw a circle, it is Earth Draw a circle, it is Earth Draw a circle, it is Earth I am Christiania! Ah, a peaceful world, it can be seen with a stroke of a brush, Let us all celebrate together in peace! Christiania! Ah, worldwide, Flags waving everywhere With our flags, let us go and travel! Christiania! 2p Self Warning!: ''' Warning for you: It might contain'' words that aren't appropriate for the' under-aged readers.' Unlike her other counterpart, she has brown hair and purple eyes. A scar was visible on her right cheek. She calls Denmark 'big brother' without any hesitation, and she is said to be very stubborn and very expressive. She was also judgmental and is also a drug obsessive, meaning that she is obsessed with drugs, and is often was seen influencing others to use drugs. She is very bitter towards everyone, except with her older brother (Denmark/Matthias). Her real name will be Lovise (famous war in Danish) or Mia (bitter in Danish). It ends here. Trivia * Karoline means "manly" in Danish, which it perfectly suits her because she was very tomboyish. * September 26, her birthday, is the date where Christiania is opened. Reference(s): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freetown_Christiania http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Marukaite_Chikyuu '''Category:MicronationsCategory:Unrecognized CountriesCategory:Female CountriesCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Female Category:Representation